The Untold and Generally Untrue, Unknown Story
by RedDestiny92
Summary: Random title I know, but it fits. Everyone knows about Lily and James Potter, about his little gang, about her heart of gold, but what if there was more to that story? What if Lily truly loved another, what would they have to go through to be together? One final question, what if there was more to Lucius and his Narcissa? Well you'll have to read to find out, Warning Very Very AU.
1. Prologue They Meet

**RedDestiny92: Hello FF it's been a long time, I've been away working on my writing (my original content, not fan stuff) and decided I wanted to write this. I've hit a slump with some of my work and I thought getting this idea out of my head would clear up some fog, that's how it works with me anyways.**

 **Warnings: Extremely AU (if you can't tell by the title), altered...as much as possible, random couples, mentions of dark or adult themes, OOC, OC (kind of needed), language, mentions of abuse.**

 **Now as I said this is very very very AU which is why the characters are for sure going to come off as OOC. Now while it's been a while since I looked at HP there will still be some obvious parts that are obviously fake, and fit with the fan universe of the story. I loved Harry Potter and never had a problem with it, this is just a little idea that's been floating in my brain for years now.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't well I'm sure you'll find something else on this site that you like.**

… _._

 _Usually narrator speak_ (minor parts, just humor me)

… _._

 _'thoughts'_

… **..**

 **Prologue**

Hogwarts, the once glorious school, lay mostly in rubble and broken walls after the battle that broke out. Everyone, the students and teachers, as well as the death eaters and any other creature that supported Voldemort stood in a massive circle as the dark lord and the boy who lived squared off once again. While Harry's friends were ready when he needed them they understood that this was his fight now, he needed to go against Voldemort alone and hopefully kill him as well. He raised his wand, frowning as he was mocked.

"You're pathetic little boy, you could have joined me, in fact I'm feeling generous you still can just stop being a fool and drop your wand."

"Not a chance Voldemort, this is the last time I want to see you alive, fight me like a man or take what's coming to you."

He tossed his bald head back and let out a deep laugh, his supporters laughed along with him.

"My, you are a bold one aren't you? Little bastard that you are, alright have it your way but promise me that I can take your shrunken head as a prize when I humiliate you."

Harry ignored him and the duel began, they matched each other spell for spell, Harry was tired and injured but he'd be damned if he came this far for nothing. Though perhaps in a better situation he would have had a chance to rest. He tripped over himself dodging a spell, Voldemort raised his wand slowly with a wicked grin on his face.

"So down falls the boy who lived...good bye Harry."

"Get away from him!" a voice hissed from the distance.

…..

 _No that's not right, the story can't begin there, but in some ways it does, long before this happened before Harry was even conceived there was more to the story that many simply didn't know. The world that the wizards know is brilliant, amazing, and yet very shadowed. It's easier to hide a secret than one might think, even those that think they know everything could easily be missing a large piece of the puzzle. If you care to continue reading, you can learn more, much more._

 _So let's begin, a few days...no a few months...not quite years and years in the past._

 _When Lily Evans...met Severus Snape._

… _.._

Eleven year old Lily Evans stared at the flower in her hand, it was a simple little flower nothing special it had probably been trampled on a lot in it's time. It held her attention because of how it was given to her, if floated. A smile came to life on her face and she ran up the hill toward the little boy who had made it float.

"Magic, you used magic."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"And so did you, I saw, that awful toe rag didn't have to flip out like she did."

Lily shook her head, part of her wanting to defend her sister, but another part also happy that he didn't run screaming that he was going to tell on her.

"My sister just doesn't understand things that...don't act the way they should, as she would put it."

"Her loss."

He wiped his hand on his pants and held it up to her.

"I'm Severus, Severus Snape, it's nice to meet you, someone like me."

She shook his hand and quickly introduced herself, he put his hands in his pockets.

"So want to talk for a bit?" he asked, suddenly a bit shy.

"Yes! Tell me all you know about magic." she said enthusiastically.

He smiled wider and nodded, they went to the playground in the area and sat on the swings for a long chat.

…

It had only been a few hours but it felt like it had been a lot longer, Severus told her about his mother whom he got his gift from. He told her about his acceptance letter to Hogwarts and how she could be soon receiving her own. Lily was the first kid his age to give him her complete attention, he was the quiet one that wasn't into sports, he simply wasn't popular closer to his home, which is why he was even out and about today.

"Hey freak, mum and dad want to talk to you."

They turned their heads just in time to see Petunia's dirty look, Lily looked at the ground as she chewed on her lip.

"I'm not a freak..."

"Yes you are! Normal kids don't do weird things like that...and who is that dirty little boy with you? Does he live in the forest or something."

Severus was fairly used to kids sprouting poison at him, but he frowned, he didn't want to see Lily upset over some stupid brat's opinion. Petunia turned on her heel to run off.

"Hurry up freak!"

Lily got up, quiet, Petunia could be a pain but she was never particularly mean to Lily it took her by surprise. Severus grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.

"Don't let her get to you, she's just jealous that you're special and she's not."

She smiled slightly.

"Severus that's mean...but thanks for saying it."

"She deserves it, and sure, you better go...we can talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it, bye."

Ever the affectionate child she gave him a hug and turned to chase after her sister, Severus stared after her for a bit, surprised again his mother was the only one who gave him any affection. He ran in the other direction eager to tell her about Lily.

…..

Eileen sighed as she stirred her tea, it was cold by now not that she was really drinking it she was in her own little world waiting for Severus to come home. Her son was her everything she didn't care much about the dreary little house they shared with her husband, or the dark atmosphere that filled the house, she just tried to make sure her son was well fed and safe. She hadn't used much magic in a long while, but she was so glad to hear that her boy had taken after her. She loved to talk to him about potions and spells, mostly potions he was an eager student. She looked up as the door opened and smiled as Severus ran in to give her a hug.

"Hello dear, what has you busting with energy?"

"I met a girl, and she's like me, I mean us, I saw her."

Eileen smiled, she knew her son had a hard time making friends and worried he would remain by himself until it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

"Well tell me about her dear, I'll put on some tea."

….

Lily was nervous walking into the house, it was a warm area, her mother always had a smile her father didn't care how tired he was he was always there to play with his beloved daughter. There were plenty of flowers, her mother loved flowers, of course. Still she was worried that her parents would be mad at her too. She opened the door and saw Petunia smirking near the living room door, soon arms were thrown around her, it was her mother, squealing in delight. Her father walked in the room with a large smile under his mustache, he was a handsome man but plain in some ways and Petunia looked just like him. Lily however, looked like their lovely mother.

"Oh my dear girl she can use magic, how exciting!" Nancy said(?)

"I always knew you were special, come have some biscuits and tell us what you can do." Franklin added(?)

Petunia frowned.

"What are you all excited for?! She's just a freak!" she ran upstairs ignoring their yelling.

"Don't fret sweet, I'm sure she's just having a little fit, I'll talk to her later." Franklin said.

Lily nodded, then shook her head.

"Oh wait, I met a boy he knows a lot about magic because his mother is a witch, and there is this special school for people like us."

Nancy clapped her hands together.

"My how wonderful, well why didn't you bring him over?"

She stared at her feet.

"Petunia was so mad, I thought you guys would be unhappy too."

Nancy made her look up.

"You'll always be our dear girl, being a witch just means that's one more part of you to love." she said sweetly.

Lily smiled at her and nodded then frowned.

"How did you know she was telling the truth about what she saw."

Nancy stood up and pulled a letter out of her apron pocket and held it out to her.

-To the parents of Lily Evans,

I understand this will be a lot to take in but if you will kindly read to the end I will explain as much as I can in a short letter. Let me first introduce myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In our world we watch for new students closely and this evening we have just been informed that your daughter is just what we're looking for. If this is alright with you there is an attached list of items for the school year, and instructions on how to get everything.

Thank you for making it to the end.

Your's truly,Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-

Lily read the short letter over and over.

"Severus was right, they do watch closely, oh I can go can't I?"

"Of course you can sweet, but first we'll need to talk to that boy you met and his mother, we need to know as much as possible." Franklin said firmly.

"Of course! I can't wait, I really really can't!"

…..

Within a week another letter came that was more official, Professor Dumbledore explained that he wanted to personally check with the parents since Lily's case was more unique since she wasn't a pureblood. Of course Nancy and Franklin were even more thrilled to hear about that, she was unique and special to them.

There was also a side note attached.

-I don't wish to sound cruel but I'm afraid that your other daughter cannot come with Lily.-

The fact that Petunia had asked to go too confirmed the fact that she was jealous, but there was no time to spend arguing with her, Eileen and Severus soon came to steer them in the right direction. Eileen was thrilled to know that her son would have a friend to ride on the train with she was sure they were in for a memorable journey.

….

 **End Prologue**

 **Quick and short I know but it's a prologue, I just wanted to set you up :D**

 **(?) I know the names of Severus's parents, but I couldn't find them for these two, maybe they aren't listed maybe I was looking in the wrong place but as far as this story is concerned those are the names I picked out for them. I figured it was important since I'm starting from their youth, they didn't all live in an orphanage after all.**

 **I am making the effort to do research on things I've forgotten or didn't know, but a lot of things are still to be changed...**

 **Stay tuned.**


	2. First year morning

**RedDestiny92: As this story has been baking so long I have a lot of it thought out, so you know maybe you can stick around for it :P hehe.**

 **Added warning: Now there will sometimes be characters that while technically mary-sue they would realistically exist. For example, I don't know Luna's mother but I can give her a name if needed, she would have to exist for Luna to make it into the story, as opposed to being a nameless extra to fill out the school.**

… **.**

 **One**

… _._

 _Prepared for their stay at Hogwarts Lily and Severus were taken to the station and after saying good bye to Eileen, Franklin, and Nancy made their way to platform 9 and three quarters. Oh this is where the story begins to come together...just read and see._

… _._

Lily rushed forward with the trolley and ran into a person on the other side, they hit the floor with a thud.

"I think I could have met you...without being flattened." the girl groaned.

Lily hurried off of her and pulled her up, she was a very pretty girl, where Lily had a sun kissed glow and fiery red hair this girl had platinum blond hair and pale skin. She dusted herself off.

"Are you two alright?" Severus asked worried.

"Nothing is broken too badly." the girl said.

"Oh my gosh I broke something on you?!"

She held her stomach as she burst into a fit of giggles, and bounced a bit.

"Oh you should have seen your face! It was absolutely priceless and completely worth a trolley to the face." she said, still giggling.

Lily smiled, relieved, the girl shook her hand then Severus's.

"I'm Narcissa Black, pleased to meet you both." she didn't speak like an eleven year old, she clearly had some education behind her already.

"Oy! 'Cissa what are you doing? Get those bags on the train."

Another girl ran over with her dark curls bouncing, Lily thought both of them were very pretty.

"Just a minute, remember what mum said? Introduce yourself properly."

She rolled her eyes, and Narcissa shook her head and smiled.

"Lily, Severus this is my hot headed sister Bellatrix."

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you, call me Trixie and I'll turn you into frog stew." she hissed.

Lily laughed, there was joke in there, Bellatrix smiled then.

"Oh so she doesn't have a stick up her arse, you, I like."

It was Narcissa's turn to roll her eyes, they hurried to put their bags on board and went looking for seats, with all the students moving about they were lucky to find seats quickly, they found a girl and a boy with wild red hair with a blond that was crying.

"Come now don't cry Gilderoy, that's what they want."

"I d...don't care." he sniffed.

Lily immediately walked over to hand him a handkerchief, he looked up at her, as the other girl smiled.

"See there are a few nice faces, hello all, I'm Molly Prewett, this is Arthur Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart."

They sat down as they introduced themselves.

"Why are you crying?" Narcissa asked.

"We haven't even officially started school and he's already met some bullies." Molly said, clearly annoyed.

"What bullies?"

"They weren't really bullying him, he just needs to toughen up a bit." Arthur said.

Molly hit him with her bag.

"Be nice Weasley." she snapped.

He stuck his tongue out at her and leaned back in his seat, shaking her head she turned back to Lily.

"They think they're all tough and special, that the world revolves around them." Molly said.

Lily frowned.

"They're not that bad Molly." Arthur said.

"Ignore Arthur he always thinks I'm over reacting but I know people, they were awful."

Bellatrix crossed her legs.

"They sound like my kind of people, where did they go?"

… _.._

 _The ride didn't seem to take long but at the same time it seemed to take forever, as others were told to sit down they were joined by Tonks and Remus as well as Peter. Peter tended to follow Remus around, and since his friend was trying to talk to Tonks he had to tag along. They were gathered up and rushed inside quickly to prepare for sorting. Severus was nervous when Lily was sorted into Gryffindor while he was Slytherin but he relaxed a bit being welcomed by Lucius, and of course Narcissa, Regulus, and Bellatrix. He watched James introduce himself along with Sirius he had heard Gilderoy mention that they were his bullies, he hoped they wouldn't pester Lily._

…

"Lily!"

She rolled over, the simple room had three beds, and was of course in orange and red, Lily's things were set up neatly in front of her bed. She squeaked a bit as Tonks jumped on her bed, landing on her, the uniform was a plain white button up and a checkered skirt with the colors of the house. As first years the skirts were modest and went past their knees. The male uniform had brown or black slacks and a striped tie with the colors of the house.

"What are you doing?"

"It's time to get ready for class."

She fell over as Lily jumped out of bed to get cleaned up.

"Oh should I have mentioned that I was too giddy to sleep and you have plenty of time to get ready?"

Lily threw her pillow at her making the other laugh, she jumped on Molly's bed next, Lily went into the bathroom to bathe she couldn't wait to begin.

….

 _Their first class, Lily and Tonks as Molly had Charms first, was Potions with Professor Slughorn, they didn't know most of the students in this class, but Severus, Lucius, James, Sirius, and Narcissa were in the class. My that was a lot of 'S's' in that sentence, oh look another one, of course Professor Dumbledore always told the teachers when new muggle born students were around, it wasn't because they were inadequate but it was common for them to make more mistakes or come up behind those that were raised with magic._

 _Though on her first day Lily showed just how special she was, he had spoken to Eileen because she wrote him telling him about her son's natural gift. That would seem like boasting to muggles but at Hogwarts it was important to know where there students stood academically. He knew from testing Severus that he would go far in his class, but he was pleased to know that Lily had a strong understanding of potions as well._

…

Severus watched Lily as she cleaned up, in the time they spent together preparing for Hogwarts Eileen gave her some lessons as well. She picked things up quickly, he was glad to have a friend like her someone who was so happy and friendly and got happier as she learned more. She looked up and saw him scribbling in his text book.

"What are you writing there?" she asked.

"Just notes, the person who wrote this book has the wrong ingredients listed, I want to make sure I remember that in the future." she smiled.

"Very clever."

He shook his head.

"Not really..."

She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself short Sev, how many students do you think actually noticed that?" he smiled at her as he noticed the little nickname.

"Hey Lily what's your next class? I'll walk with you." James asked.

"...Herbology I think."

"Guess she's coming with us." Narcissa said.

"A Gryffindor walking with Slytherins? Do you want people to make fun of her?" Sirius asked.

While he didn't technically care what others thought he knew if his parents were going to be upset with how he was sorted that kids would be worse. Lucius crossed his arms.

"No one would dare, a friend of a pure blood commands the same respect, why don't you leave those old world opinions to yourself, come on Lily we don't want to be late." he said.

Narcissa stuck her tongue out at them and the group left, Lily smiled she was glad that she had them looking out for her, it was minor sure but as excited as she was it would be harder to be here without anyone to talk to. Tonks had hurried out in her energetic way, she had Charms so she figured she could leave Lily with the others. Narcissa pointed out the famous wizards and witches who were waving at them from their portraits. It was a fairly long walk since the school was so massive but the time between classes was more than generous to help with that. For their first class they would be handling Mandrake, everyone had a nice pair of earmuffs to keep with them.

…...

Lily finally had Charms but she only shared that class with Narcissa, not that it was a problem she was so friendly.

"So how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"It's amazing, I don't think I've ever looked forward to classes so much."

"Don't you have fun classes in the muggle schools?"

"Not really, we mostly just sit at our desks and work on problems written on the board, or fill in work sheets."

Narcissa made a face.

"That's sounds dreadfully boring, if I was expected to just sit and work quietly I'd never get anything done."

Lily giggled.

"Most of the students there think the same way."

"Ahem ladies if you would look forward during your chat you could learn a few things." said the professor, he wasn't exactly snapping at them there was a relaxed tone to his voice.

"Sorry professor." they said quickly.

…..

For Transfiguration(?) Lily was with Narcissa and Molly, she was surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting for them. She smiled at them as they sat near the front.

"I've heard that you two have started off well, it always makes me happy to see bright students coming into my house, five points to Gryffindor." she said.

They smiled at her.

"And five to Slytherin as well, it always stands out when there is peace between the houses from student to student."

Narcissa nodded with a smile as she turned to greet the others.

"What are the points for?" Lily asked.

"My mom said that everyone can gain and lose points for their house based on behaviour, actions and sometimes personality. At the end the added points decide which house got the house cup for the year."

Narcissa explained.

Lily nodded.

"I see, we really have to work together then."

"Though it can be hard when you have difficult housemates." Molly said.

Lily shook her head, last night she saw James being his arrogant self, and wondered what their school year would be like after he got into trouble.

"I'm sure."

"Alright class for today it'll be simple practice time, I want to see what you can do with only a small amount of direction, perhaps one of you can turn this chair into a ladder?"

….

The classes were fairly long, but Lily hadn't paid the time much mind, though when they were excused for lunch she barely noticed she was starving. They walked to the dining hall and were sent to their house tables, not that it mattered Narcissa sat at her table close to where Lily, Molly, and Tonks were sitting, as everyone else started to fill in.

"Oh Potions is so hard, I didn't know _what_ I was doing." Molly said.

Lily laughed as she poured honey over the roll in her hand.

"I like Charms, it's so relaxing not too fast paced." Narcissa said.

"Are you kidding? I could do a thing, the professor just said it would come when it comes, what is that supposed to mean?" Tonks said around a mouth of roast chicken.

They laughed at her, James sat across from them, Sirius, Arthur, Peter, and Remus in tow, Lucius, Regulus, and Severus joined Narcissa.

"Still talking to the Slytherins I see."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What's it to you whom I speak with?"

"I just want to make sure we win the house cup, get your head in the game Evans."

"Mind your own business Potter." she replied.

She ignored him as he made faces at her, he wasn't so much mean as he was arrogant and childish, easy enough to ignore. She turned her attention to the others to ask how the rest of their classes went.

…..

 **End Chapter**

 **So I don't know how long this story will be, I don't want to just rush through of course, I just don't know yet hope you can be tempted to read the whole thing either way.**

 **(?) We saw that Minerva was present when Lily was sorted but I'm not entirely sure if she was the teacher for this class. Now I know I warned you about the AU, but I'm still looking up stuff and I didn't see another name so...**


	3. Making friends

**RedDestiny92: I'm not finding some exact matches so forgive me if the new student is technically too old, I need her in this place of course...**

 **Enjoy :D**

… **.**

 **Two**

Divination was after lunch, Lily saw that Narcissa's schedule mirrored hers she was glad she could rely on the girl. Eileen praised her when she gave them quick lessons but this was all overwhelming for her and she was worried about making mistakes. Of course James was in this class as well he sat directly behind them, Lily smiled at the nervous girl at the table, she hadn't yet met this girl though she was in Gryffindor, granted there were a lot of housemates and she was sure she couldn't meet and talk to all of them. She had wild curly hair and thick glasses, Lily sat next her and she jumped a bit.

"Sorry to startle you." she said softly.

"Oh that's alright...I'm always a bit jumpy, you get like that when you see what I see..." she paused.

"I'm Sybill Trelawney..."(?)

They introduced themselves and she smiled, the professor came in and started the class, it wasn't long before Sybill was shaking a bit she grabbed Lily's arm and stared at her with dark eyes.

"Terrible things to happen...you have many tears ahead." she looked at Narcissa.

"And so do you."

The professor shook her arm and she stared at him.

"What? Did I do something bad?" she asked, lost on what she said.

Narcissa and Lily glanced at each other as she sat back down.

"Narcissa, did you know your aura for the gift of sight is strong?" she asked.

She cocked her head as Sybill nodded at her.

"No I...didn't, thanks for telling me."

She smiled and nodded again, once again just staring into space.

…..

 _Sybill was nice enough but her words worried Narcissa and Lily a bit, still they soon were swept up in the magic of the school. The professor assured them that her visions were weak still and something terrible could be as minor as sustaining an injury that would leave a scar, but he said he look out for them none the less._

… _._

Their last class of the day Defense Against the Dark Arts, which they had with everyone including Bellatrix. Lily sat next to Severus and Lucius moved his books so Narcissa could sit with him, Bellatrix didn't say anything but she wondered why Narcissa hadn't sat with her. When Professor Slughorn walked in he was immediately asked why he was here.

"Potions can be taught by many my young students but many teachers can't handle this position, the teacher best equipped for the job is the one who gets it. For now, that would be me, and today we will be studying werewolves, the forbidden forest has a large amount of them that have forsaken their humanity and have gone rogue this year. The Headmaster thinks it would be for the best if you studied them immediately."

"Is Hogwarts safe enough this year?"

The question came from a curious Ravenclaw(?) by the name of Rita Skeeter, she was particularly nosy and wanted to know everything whether she needed to or not.

"Of course it is, you are all here to learn about things like this, the wizarding world is a great and terrible place."

"Is it safe for weak little mudbloods?"

He frowned.

"Young lady that term..."

"I don't care if it's offensive or not they shouldn't be here anyways, right Lily? You don't belong do you?"

Lily stared at her.

"I was accepted just like you were, obviously I'm here for a reason."

"Oh aren't you a prideful one? Are your parents proud of their unnatural child?"

"She's not unnatural you bug faced toe rag why don't you worry about yourself and shut your mouth so we can start the class?" Severus hissed.

The class burst into laughter as her face went red, she was wearing large glasses even larger than Sybill's with her pinched mouth and small nose she did sort of look like a bug. Lily looked at him and he smiled at her as he patted her shoulder. Professor Slughorn smirked.

"Five points from Ravenclaw and five to Slytherin, Miss. Skeeter I would hope the next time you try and insult someone that you can't even match up to in class that you think twice."

She kept her mouth shut and he began his lesson for the day, he told them first about how the change can happen, reminding them that a simple stunning spell could be best...in the best situation. In the worse, well the werewolf could get too close and kill you or leave you to join it under the moon. Remus was very interested in these creatures, he wanted to see one in action no matter how dangerous they were.

….

 _While the students, especially the first years, had limitations they still had free time after classes before lights out so they could relax, study, or spend time with friends. Lily, Molly, and Tonks dropped their things off at the common room and went outside to sit on the fountain. Tomorrow they had other classes, Lily wondered what they would learn next. Professor Slughorn had given them small books with tips on werewolves._

…

"Did you like your first day?" Molly asked.

"It was the best."

"You handled that Rita well, Severus must feel protective of you." she teased.

Lily just shook her head.

"He's my friend, he told my dad he'd keep an eye on me."

"He already met your family?"

"Yeah, he's the one I met when I first used magic on accident, his mother let me sit in on lessons."

"Oh how nice, when we're on holiday you can still get a lot of help." Molly said.

"Lucky, I'm sure I'll get held back." Tonks said.

"Oh Tonks you're smart, you only got a little confused." Lily said sweetly.

"That's nice of you to say, but really I'm behind already."

She smiled as she squeezed Tonk's shoulder, Severus came around the corner and called Lily's name.

"I found the library want to go with me?"

She said goodbye to Molly and Tonks and went over to him.

"Yeah, let's go."

He smiled, it had been nice hanging out with other kids, especially Lucius he was much nicer than the typical popular guy. Though he couldn't be sure if they wanted to hang out with him, from the moment they had met Lily was always eager to talk to him it was an unusual feeling for him. He knew she would get close with others, but he didn't see the harm in at least asking her if she would prefer to spend time with him. Before they left his mother suggested that he branch out to other kids, because Lily was so likable he knew she was just worried about him but he didn't mind being alone as long as Lily talked to him once in a while.

They went down the halls, a few passing ghosts waved at them as they did.

"I heard that we're supposed to start learning to ride brooms tomorrow, then we can play a bit of Quidditch."

"Quidditch?"

"It's a sport for witches and wizards."

"You sound so excited, you don't even like sports."

He smiled, glad that she remembered, it wasn't a big factor but it was nice his mother was loving and showed him how a child should be treated but she wasn't there all the time, and his father loved reminding him how alone he was. Shaking the though from his head he shrugged.

"My mum let me watch a match once, it seems more fun than the sports we're used to."

She smiled.

"I want to know more about this sport."

"There should be books on it in the library."

"Maybe the pictures will move so I can see what's what." she said.

They went around the corner and saw Lucius with Narcissa and Bellatrix, Narcissa smiled at them.

"Hey you two where are you off to?"

"The library, I want to read about Quidditch." Lily replied as they stopped in front of them.

"You want to _read_ about it? You can't learn about it from a book, you have to get on the field and play for yourself." Bellatrix said.

"What can we do? We've never been on brooms before."

"Why don't we go to the field instead? You can always go to the library after." Narcissa Suggested.

That was true enough, they agreed and went with them.

…...

Madam Hooch (?) was on the field she looked up as they got closer and grinned.

"Do I spy a group of eager first years on my field?"

They smiled at her as they introduced themselves properly, she put her hands on her hips after they explained why they were here.

"Well I was getting ready to leave and you are all scheduled for tomorrow but I suppose I could give you a little...extra credit so to speak."

They beamed as she clapped her hands.

"Very well, I'm sure you all have your own brooms correct?"

"Yes ma'am." they replied.

"Great, then retrieve them, there is no better feeling than riding one's own broom so I'll wait."

"Wait Madam, Lily here can get them for us." Narcissa said.

"No I can't."

"You didn't have a single problem with the summoning charm."

"That was a cup, and it was just beginner's luck."

"I do believe I was told not to sell myself short, that applies to you as well Lily." Severus said.

She huffed, and sighed.

"Alright I'll try."

"You saw our brooms when we got off the train, remember them." Narcissa said.

Lily took out her wand and with an appropriate flick she called out _Accio_ and added it to the broom's along with each name. At first they didn't hear a thing and Lily was about to give up when Bellatrix saw all five brooms coming out in a line as if playing a simple game of 'follow the leader'. Madam Hooch's grin widened and grabbed her own broom, she had rules to follow for the actual class but as she was teaching them after hours she was going to do as she pleased.

"Alright ladies and gents, let's get started who can tell me what the 'golden snitch' is."

… _._

 _It was safe to say that Madam Hooch was impressed, they handled themselves well, as if it was second nature. Sure flying was one of those things taught to every witch and wizard but it was common for young students to mess up from time to time. They knew what they were doing and were fast,she thought they would do great on the field. Bellatrix wasn't interested, but she made Narcissa a Chaser, Severus was actually a talented Beater, while Lucius and Lily were Seekers. Professor Dumbledore would have preferred that Rolanda had followed the rules but seeing her having fun and keeping the children safe at the same time from the window was just as good._

… _._

It was close to curfew when they were done but Madam Hooch was going to escort them to their common rooms so they didn't get in trouble. Bellatrix mostly ignored them as she watched Narcissa talk with Lily excitedly about the friendly game. She frowned, part of her liked Lily but she was also feeling jealous, Narcissa was her sister and it felt like in one day of classes she already liked the red head more. Whether or not she was being silly didn't matter, that was how she felt and she didn't like it.

Madam Hooch dropped off the Slytherins first then led Lily away, Narcissa and Bellatrix said good night to the boys and went to their room. Their roommate was already asleep, she didn't really talk to either of them not that it mattered, it was no problem to them.

"Oh that was so much fun, I can't believe you don't want to be on the team." Narcissa said, she was speaking in hushed tones so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Why should I bother that's your thing, and hers."

"Hers? You mean Madam Hooch?"

"No, Lily, obviously." she said, annoyed.

"Don't spit her name like that, she's nice."

"But you were with her all day."

"Well that's not my fault, we have classes together, besides what do you care?"

She got into her night gown and crawled into bed, without an answer.

'You're not her sister.' Bellatrix thought.

…

 **End Chapter**

 **(?) I'm not entirely sure of Sybill's age but she's a student here, for this story, I also don't know what house Rita was in but I plopped her in one and called it a day.**

 **(?) I saw on the wikia, that Madam Hooch was born a long while before Lily was, so I would think she was closer to McGonagall's age and fit to be a teacher at this time. I also don't want to have too many nameless professors extras needed or not.**


	4. The Book

**Warning: OC's coming, one is minor, and the other is more important to the story.**

… **...**

Three

The next day Lily woke up before Molly and Tonks and found an owl tapping on the window with a letter in it's beak. She climbed out of bed and walked over to open the window, it dropped the letter and flew off. She opened it after absently closing the window.

-Lily,

I saw you playing Quidditch with your friends, and Madam Hooch agrees that it would be best if you practiced with the others that will be on the team when the season starts up in a couple of weeks. So for now you will have your first hour of class free. After that when the teams are fully filled out you can start to play. Take some time to explore the school if you like.

-Professor Dumbledore

She smiled, it was hard to think of any of her classes as an hour long they went by so fast, but she would love to have a chance to look around. She went to get ready, of course she checked her schedule and grabbed her books, no reason to go without them.

…

Bellatrix woke up and saw that only her roommate was present.

"Did you see my sister?" she practically growled.

She jumped, clearly a little afraid,

"Oh she said...she got a letter excusing her from her first class, she already left."

"Why was she excused?"

"There's a note on her desk for you." the mousy girl darted out of the room, Bellatrix wasn't sure how she was sorted into the Slytherin house.

She picked up the letter and frowned after reading it, she had been there too but there wasn't an excuse note for her.

..

Lily walked through the halls she wanted find the library but was a little hungry, she also remembered that Severus wanted her to go with him. When she heard Narcissa calling her, she stopped and saw her friend running over to her.

"I just knew you'd be free too."

She smiled.

"Where's Bellatrix?"

"She's still in the common room, Professor Dumbledore said since we were going to get plenty of practice it was fine if Madam Hooch focused on the students that wouldn't make the team."

They started down the hall heading toward the dining hall, Lucius and Severus, along with some of the other students that had a free period in their schedule were already there. As they sat down Lucius and Severus turned around.

"Morning ladies." Lucius said.

"Gentlemen." Narcissa said.

"What did you want to do with your free time?" Severus asked.

"We can go look around, and Sev we still have to go to the library."

"Why don't we all go after breakfast, we did change your plans yesterday." Narcissa offered.

"I need to look up some History actually might as well." Lucius said.

"Really? Ready to study this morning?" Lily asked him, partially teasing.

"Of course, we Malfoys are a proud family, we aren't all talk to be the best you actually have to work for it."

"Spoken like a true leader." Narcissa said.

Lily and Severus smiled, they definitely had their fair share of peers that couldn't back up their claims of personal brilliance. Settled on the plan Lucius asked about Bellatrix, he laughed a bit.

"I bet she wishes she had taken her spot on the team now."

"Oh I'm sure." Narcissa said.

….

 _With full stomachs they went looking for the library, the librarian Magma Curtie was a half giant with frizzy red hair and a brightly colored wardrobe. She smiled at them as they walked in and she told them how long she had worked here, meaning she was well aware that they were new to the school. She told them that the massive library had some dedicated places for the older students and led them to the open space for the younger group, they were welcome to talk and snack if they needed to as long as they didn't make a mess and were courteous._

 _Lucius found a few books on the History of Magic, Severus picked up a couple Potions and Charms, while Narcissa and Lily examined the stacks._

… _._

"How long have you known Lucius Narcissa?"

"Since we were little, our parents decided to connect the families that way."

Lily cocked her head.

"You mean you're marriage is arranged already?"

"That's right, he's always nice to me so I guess it's alright, mum said I can threaten divorce in public to embarrass him if he upsets me." she said with a laugh.

Lily giggled a bit, she couldn't imagine being set to marry some one her parents picked out, but she didn't know much about it so she figured it was good that they were at least friends and had time to get to know one another.

"Oh that's the book I want."

She paused as Narcissa pointed to a purple book on the top shelf.

"It's a book about early Divination, my mum sent me a letter telling me about it, can you help me reach it?"

"Well I can try."

She quietly charmed her to float up, though the spell was shaky she grabbed the book but soon fell on top of Lily, a couple of books coming after her. They groaned.

"Sorry Narcissa..."

"That's alright, since you broke my fall." she teased.

They stood up intending to put the books back and Lily found an old book on the floor.

"What's this?"

She picked it up and Narcissa looked it over.

"Well it doesn't have a library seal on it, maybe someone hid it up there when they were done with school."

She tried opening the book but it wouldn't budge, Narcissa tried and she got the same result, soon a single sentence appeared on the cover.

{Are you two of different houses?}

Lily glanced at Narcissa who shrugged, they had plenty of time to be curious.

"Yes." they said in unison.

{You may open to the first page, tell me what houses you belong to.}

They opened it, and said their houses, when nothing happened Narcissa got the idea that it wanted them to write it out, she took out a quill and ink and they wrote down their house names instead, the words vanished.

{Excellent, there are many lessons in me that are old and hidden. You may both learn them but only two at a time may look at these pages, if you wish to even show me to another pair close me now. My lessons are for pairs only.}

The page soon exploded with several names and house pairs that had used the book in the past.

{If you swear to learn in secret, sign your names next to your houses.}

Lily looked at Narcissa.

"What do you think we should do?"

"We should do what it says, there has to be a reason this is here, with it's hidden lessons, Severus and Lucius are part of the same house anyways so it wouldn't be any good to them. Besides, when something secret is hidden and so easily found, it usually has something worth knowing."

Lily chewed on her lip.

"Well..why not? The worst that could happen is we don't understand anything and have to hide it again."

They signed their names and the list vanished.

{Lily Evans of Gryffindor, Narcissa Black of Slytherin, my lessons are strong and will take some time to learn no matter your current skill level. Every word is to be kept secret, because should any of this knowledge fall into the wrong hands the wizarding world would not be able to prepare for it. I know you will become great friends by the aura around your names, this will give you the power to use these spells, if it falls flat simply write that you are done and sign your names. However if you are successful, you can change how these lessons are taught.

Good Luck.}

They smiled at each other as they turned the page.

{Wands have been a part of our world for more centuries than I care to count, but there are a few, and I mean a very small few that can use magic both without a wand, and without speaking. Friends, and couples even that can connect on a different level, which is why I normally only teach in pairs...oh forgive me, it's been some time since I was found I've forgotten some manners. My name is Evacar, you can address me as Professor Pyre and when you aren't alone, write out what you have to say I'm charmed so the words will be safe. Understood?}

"Perfectly." they said carefully.

{Then I will talk to you later.}

The words vanished, Narcissa did a twirl.

"Oh how exciting, can you imagine what we could learn? And he said we'd be great friends I had a feeling from the first time I saw you."

Lily smiled wider as she put the book in her bag.

"Oh really?"

"Of course, I've been in a lot of crowded places and I've never been ran over by a trolley before."

Lily laughed.

"We'll figure out a good schedule to talk to Professor Pyre, so we don't ignore our friends and do well in class." she added.

"Right, just in case this goes over our heads we should make sure we can still use wands, what sort of people you think this shouldn't be taught to?"

"There are evil wizards and witches just like there are evil muggles, I imagine it could be a good defense or a terrible secret weapon depending on what side it was on."

They started looking at other books.

"I wonder who the first pair was to use this book." Lily said absently.

"I imagine they were a powerful pair."

 _'You could say that.'_

They paused hearing the deep voice in their heads.

 _'As long as you're together and one of you has me I can talk to you from time to time, feel free to ignore me though.'_

"I didn't see any Gryffindor and Slytherin pairs."

There had been Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Gryffindor with both and Slytherin with both but not their houses.

 _'You're the first, I've never been with a Slytherin and Gryffindor pair, it's common for your houses to feud.'_

"Why is that?" Lily asked.

"Because Salazar and Godric fought a lot when they lived, it was one of the stories I was read as a child." Narcissa said.

Lily nodded, though it was a bit sad to her, but she was a soft-hearted girl and didn't understand that even in this mystical world not everyone could be happy live together.

…

 **End Chapter**

 **Hope you liked it :D I really have been thinking about this story a lot so I have a lot planned which is good because if you like it you won't have to wait long for updates for a while hehe.**


	5. Wolf bite

….

Four

As the classes started Lily paid close attention but she was still distracted, she couldn't wait to get started with Professor Pyre. She knew they had more free time on the weekend so she was thinking some of that time could be used, she glanced at Severus and Lucius then at the others she was glad to have met them and though she wanted to learn more and more Narcissa was right. They couldn't ignore their friends, and Lily didn't want to either, but it made her like Narcissa even more she was so nice and cared about others too. She had no doubt in her mind that the two of them would be the best of friends, she noticed Bellatrix giving her a look and smiled but she was given a glare in return.

Frowning she wondered what she had done to upset her already.

"Okay class, yesterday we started with the basics, today we're going to go in deeper on werewolves." Professor Slughorn said as he walked out of his office.

He stood infront of them and leaned against his desk, everyone took their books out.

"Today we're going on a little field trip."

"We didn't get any permission slips." Rita said.

He glanced at her, then ignored her.

"And where might we be going you ask? The forbidden forest."

The class was quiet.

"I have cleared this with the Headmaster, he agreed because it's during the day and the werewolves are generally nocturnal."

"Why do we need to go out there?"

"And what do you mean by generally?"

He waved his hands as the class got a bit loud.

"One at a time, one at a time, this is important because the werewolves we can read about are not like those that stalk the forest at the moment and you need to see them to know the difference. You see we can give you all stricter curfews, lock the doors, charm the windows. That wouldn't be enough."

Lily raised her hand and he nodded toward her.

"How different are they?" she asked.

"They're mutated, some think they were hit by a curse, when they are docile they look exactly like normal wolves, it takes only a few seconds for them to snap after seeing anyone...anyone at all even one of their own. A normal werewolf can be hostile yes, but it is possible to scare them off, or stun them to make your escape this doesn't work on the mutants." he explained.

She chewed on her lip.

"But we're only first years." Rita complained.

"Every student will eventually be taken out, no matter what year." he said with a shrug.

….

 _The walk out was pretty quick, he instructed them to leave their bags behind and only bring their wands, so if they had to move quickly they wouldn't make too much noise. They were instructed to stick close but not too close, so no one would trip while running._

… _._

The forbidden forest was eerie, it was in the middle of the day but the sunlight could barely get through the thick branches and leaves. Rita started her whining until Professor Slughorn told her to shut up, they wouldn't be getting too far if she got one of those beast's attention. Soon Lily noticed James was getting bored. This was a problem because he was steering Remus away from the group. She was going to call for the professor but he was too far ahead and they were deep enough that she wouldn't risk shouting. She nudged Narcissa and pointed at the boy's direction, they were near the back. Professor Slughorn wanted the girls in the back, more room for them to run. The mutated werewolves went after girls first, intending to keep them as pets, not always as dinner.

They held dim lanterns, enough to see, not enough to attract anything much weaker than the light a wand can produce.

"Where did those idiots get to?"

"Who knows, they must of have sprinted as soon as they are far enough, no wonder they insisted on staying back to "protect us"." Narcissa replied.

Lily sighed, she hoped they didn't get hurt but they were still idiots, surely they understood the situation. Rita saw them leave and of course she had to go too, there was definitely room to run but still too much since it was so easy for the students to escape the group.

… _.._

 _They were far from the group when they saw James leaning against a tree, unconscious, they stepped forward and went tumbling down the oddly shaped hill. Narcissa grabbed Lily's hand before she could say anything._

…

Narcissa nodded toward the left where a werewolf was sitting her eyes widened, it had a sickly gray color to it's skin, three arms, one was coming out of it's back. It's waist was so thin you would wonder how long it had been since it had eaten. It had large holes where it's ears should be, and the mouth, fill of sharp teeth opened wide, it was unnaturally bent back though it had large eyes, the wrong bit of movement would surely gain it's attention. She swallowed, and looked at Narcissa her eyes were looking around, obviously looking for Remus. The werewolf might have heard them but it was busy eating, luckily for them, perhaps it was malnourished and easily distracted.

Soon the werewolf was looking right at them, Rita distracted it with a high pitched scream, it let out a roar and went after her. They were conflicted, they had to check on James, another scream got their attention as they crawled over, Narcissa's ankle was twisted but she'd be fine.

"That sounded like Remus, Narcissa I have to go help him."

"Go on we'll be fine." James had a gash on the back of his head, they couldn't really leave him alone.

Lily ran down the path toward the scream, she stopped immediately as a normal werewolf came into view. Darting behind a tree she watched the creature stalk up a tree she could just barely watch it settle to sleep. She walked slowly so she wouldn't startle him, she eventually got close enough to see Remus, he was laying on the ground, his arm was bleeding. He looked up at her as she bent next to him, he swallowed nervously as he whimpered as she helped him sit up and lean against her.

"Can you stand?"

He nodded, she looked at his eyes she noticed a change in them, though it was minor.

"I saw two werewolves, did one of them bite you?"

She was asking because the wound visible on his arm came from claw marks she ripped her skirt to press it against his arm.

"...Don't..."

"Tell?"

He swallowed again.

"...Move...don't move."

She tensed as she felt something breathing hard against her ear.

"Why don't you run?" the voice snarled, trailing a blade down her back.

Swallowing she shook her head, she was trying to stay calm.

"Do you have a death wish?" he hissed.

"..I can't leave him here alone."

The voice growled in a sort of rhythm, it was a laugh of sorts the thing was laughing at her.

"Touching, but stupid, allow me to kill you together."

"Lily!"

She heard Professor Slughorn say a spell, of course she hadn't heard it yet and didn't know what it was but he was able to run over and pick her up, a large man grabbed Remus. They were out of the forest as quickly as they came.

….

 _Rita had led the werewolf to the group and they all got a good look at it, Professor Slughorn set a branch on fire and scared the beast off, proving that the mutants were at least afraid of fire. It snapped it's jaws a little from a safe distance before disappearing. Rita told him that she had seen Lily and Narcissa trying to protect James of course she hadn't seen Remus. Professor Slughorn cast a simple spell that lit up a few stones and told them to run after those until they were safely out of the forest, he told Severus to get Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore had brought him back (?) after noticing the werewolves, Hagrid knew about plenty of monsters, mutants included._

 _He only needed to stay out of trouble._

… _._

Hagrid set Remus on his couch and starting working on his arm.

"Hagrid we don't have time for this, they both need to go to the infirmary." Professor Slughorn said.

"That nurse won' be much help, see here, he's been bitten I can take care o' this, you get Lily on up and make sure you tell Dumbledore about what happened."

Professor Slughorn nodded, they could talk later.

…

Lily was in a daze attempting to scratch at her back, a hand pushed it away.

"Now dearie, you can't be messing with that."

She opened her eyes and stared at Madam Pomfrey (?).

"...Where am I?"

"The infirmary, someone cut you with a special cursed blade, I put you to sleep and stitched you up, you've been out for a few days."

"Curse...? And a few days?"

"Don't fret, you can catch up in your classes easily enough and you will recover as normal, it just means the wound can't be fixed with magic. Potions can only give you some relief. I imagine whomever did it wanted to toy with you first, luckily you were found in time."

Lily was still a little weak from the medicine but stared at her.

"Wait...what happened to Remus? And Narcissa and James?"

"Don't you worry yourself, Miss. Black and Mr. Potter are both fine and Mr. Lupin...well he will be fine, partly thanks to you."

Lily shook her head.

"I didn't...do anything..."

"I say different, you could have left him there to die, but you chose to stay by his side, a brave thing to do. Now get some rest I'm sure you'll have visitors soon enough." she said softly.

Lily didn't feel so brave, she just wasn't heartless, though she still felt a bit weak from the strong medicine but wondered what...whatever that thing was, needed a knife for.

….

 **End Chapter**

 **(?)I know Hagrid was framed when he was a teenager, and soon trained to be a games keeper instead but I didn't see the actual timeline for that. There for I deem him old enough to be at the school and finished with his training now, cause he would at least be closer in age to Voldemort since he was young in the vision in the second movie.**

 **(?) I believe that Poppy is old enough to here, or at least she fits here in this story.**


	6. Lesson 1

**RedDestiny92: There are a couple of timeskips in this chapter, there will probably be more of those in their younger days but don't worry about that.**

…..

Five

After a couple of weeks the curse had faded, whomever cast it obviously needed more training, though it was good for Lily because now Madam Pomfrey could start healing it with magic. Molly and Tonks visited together, James sent a 'get well soon' howler, Severus always came with Lucius and Narcissa who was nice enough to read through the textbooks for her to help her keep up with the lessons. She was worried about Remus, though when she saw him walking into the infirmary she relaxed a little. He was carrying flowers, those that she was named for, and set them on her nightstand.

"Thank you Remus."

He shook his head.

"I should be thanking you, for not abandoning me like James."

She frowned.

"Of course I wouldn't have left you behind but what about James?"

"He ran off when the werewolf jumped on me." he replied.

"That spineless coward."

Remus shrugged.

"James is just one of those types."

"You're not cross with him?"

"Not really, he's done that before, when were younger a rabid bear went after out tent, he ran and got his father. The bear was so sick that he didn't even have the strength to go after me, I don't know it sounds bad but I've known James for a while and I worry about him without at least one friend. He needs me more than I need him."

She sighed as she patted his uninjured hand.

"Well you're a good friend...though it's probably within reason to stick a little pond water in his morning pumpkin juice."

They laughed.

"How's the bite?" she asked.

"It's okay, the doctors couldn't find much so they think the wolf might have been special, this arm will probably get stronger once it's healed but I may be the luckiest boy in the wizarding world."

She smiled wider.

"That's great."

"But don't tell anyone, the teachers know and that's all that needs to, in case it turns for the worse...but if nothing happens there is no reason to have a panic."

She nodded, of course she had no intention of telling anyone what she knew, if Remus was fine then there was no cause for worry. They heard the bell sound that signified it was time for class.

"I'll see you later."

"Hang on, how's your back?"

"It's okay, Madam Pomfrey is just healing it slowly, she wants to make sure there isn't any infection left from the curse."

"Curse?"

She explained what happened while he was out, he nodded with a smile, he was glad to hear that she wasn't going to need to watched like he was. He waved as he turned to leave she waved back and rested her head back on the pillow. She couldn't wait to get back to class, it was nice to see her friends but when she was alone she was reminded how depressing the infirmary was. Madam Pomfrey came in with a breakfast tray.

"Hear you are dearie, when you're finished I'll work on your back some more."

…...

A couple more weeks and Lily was cleared to go back to her studies, after a month she was back to the top of her class with even more points for her house. Professor Dumbledore thought the courage she displayed was just what Godric himself would have been proud of. He told her parents about the accident and she made sure to send them several letters to assure them that she was both fine and in good hands. It was the weekend so Narcissa and Lily found a secluded place to check in with Professor Pyre.

{Are you sure you're able to start?}

"Don't worry Professor Pyre, I'm in perfect condition, and Narcissa hasn't let me fall behind the others."

Narcissa grinned.

{Good to hear, you're a team after all, we're going to start simple, sit where you can face each other.}

They moved onto the ground, they weren't near the forbidden forest obviously, but were shielded by trees and bushes.

"Okay."

{This first test is not yet focusing on magic, it is a mirror exercise keep neutral expressions, and press your hands against one another as if looking into a mirror.}

They did as he said, the book turned it's own page and it floated up, there was a diagram for them to check to make sure they mirrored one another. Words appeared on the page next to it, their house names were written next to them every other line.

{Looking into eachother's eyes, repeat this phrase, this exercise will need to be done before each lesson, tomorrow the house names will be moved as you both need to make the same promises. When you start to bond you will know when it's not needed anymore.}

"I, Lily Evans, promise to support my friend who I share my thoughts with."

"I, Narcissa Black, promise to be there when needed."

"I won't harm my friend."

"I won't lie to my friend."

The final line had both houses.

"We have to work together, we won't think as two witches, but as one."

They were both pushed backwards as they were heated up a bit, the book fell back in it's place, they could swear they heard Professor Pyre laughing.

 _'My it's been such a long time since I've felt that, you two have a strong bond ahead of you indeed.'_

They sat up and smiled at one another.

 _'You won't be doing a lot of reading, for this period I'll speak to you like this, one of you put the book in your bag.'_

Lily put the book in her bag and they stood up to dust themselves off.

 _'For your first lesson you will start with Transfiguration.'_

"Really?" Lily asked.

"We've only just started practicing." Narcissa said.

 _'Come now, don't be afraid, many lessons you have with me, or your other professors will be a challenge. Though you are not in any danger with that, just take your time it will come to you when it comes.'_

"Alright, if you say so." Narcissa replied.

 _'Both of you get a rock, the grounds could use a few more harmless creatures, perhaps squirrels?'_

They did as they were told and examined the rock wondering how to go about this.

 _'Now mirror one another without facing each other, use your hand not as if you're holding a wand but as if you're waving BUT flick your wrist as you would when casting. I can see through your eyes at this time so I'll tell you if there is a problem, don't worry about that.'_

They tried, and nothing happened.

 _'Again.'_

They had been at it for an hour with little success, the rocks were twitching a bit but there hadn't been much sign that they were doing anything. However, they didn't give up, with one final try they knocked the rocks off the stump they were resting on. Two gray squirrels climbed back on top Professor Pyre chuckled.

 _'As much as I admire your drive I didn't think you would have success during your first lesson, well done ladies, I would say it's time to rest, we'll start again next week.'_

As thrilled as they were they thanked him and almost argued but fell forward, they felt drained, as if they haven't slept in weeks. There was a pleasant tingle going through them.

"...The power of magic is intense..." Lily said after a bit.

"Seriously..."

 _'Which is another reason I teach in solitude, imagine being startled by another student and hitting them with that power, power that hasn't been filtered through a wand.'_

"But how could we change it..?" Narcissa asked.

 _'That will come to you, IF you finish your training successfully now go relax, you're free.'_

As he finished speaking the tingling faded, they got up and stretched.

"Narcissa?"

"Hm?"

"This is going to be amazing."

They bounced around to the best of their ability, tired or not they were too excited not to celebrate.

Lily was thinking that if it were up to them, more witches and wizards would be taught this, she hoped they could continue doing well.

…

 **End Chapter**


	7. End of first year

…..

Six

As Lily and Narcissa made their way inside they saw James with his group, even Remus, Lily shook her head. James glanced over.

"Hey Lily, you hear we're going to be on the same team?"

She sighed as they got closer, she had been practicing with Madam Hooch who thought she would be fine to play if she wanted to.

"Yes James, we have the same coach." she knew Sirius was on the team as well.

"Right right, we're going to wipe the floor with your team." he said to Narcissa.

She rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that Potter, come on Lily let's go."

"Oh I see how it is, I can't believe this stuck up girl is related to you." he said to Sirius.

"No one can."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and they went past them, soon they found Severus and Lucius.

"Oh there they are."

The boys fell in step with them, all of them making their way to the dining hall.

"Where were you two earlier, you just bolted after breakfast." Lucius asked.

"Girl time of course, why did you miss us?" she said teasingly.

He ignored her but of course he did, he'd spent more time with her than any other friend most of his childhood. His father constantly reminded him that success didn't require a friendship with one's spouse, but that didn't make much sense to Lucius.

"You look exhausted." Severus said, noticing their sluggish movements.

"We're fine, just stayed up late, we think alike you know." Lily said.

Narcissa grinned and they steered them to another topic.

….

 _Before long it was time for the first Quidditch match, though the season had technically started it had been pushed back as Hogwarts received a challenge from the Durmstrang Institute. Lily was nervous but looking forward to the match. It began as usual, Madam Hooch had a grin on her face as she watched her hand picked players performing as she thought they would, Bellatrix began to whine as if she was getting sick, Slytherin was supposed to go against the winning team so they were seated in the stands. Narcissa intended to lead her sister to the infirmary, they got off the stands and were walking away when it all fell sour. Vincent Krum(?) and Lily went for the golden snitch at the same time, Igor Karkaroff(?), the beater of his school's team, rammed into her knocking her off her broom. The screams had Narcissa running back._

…

Vincent caught the snitch as Lily fell, there was screaming from her and the other students she covered her eyes just as she was snatched in the air. She opened them and looked at her savior as they made it safely to the ground. Before anyone else could act, Severus had. She threw her arms around his neck, Narcissa took a breath seeing her safe she looked at Bellatrix.

"Oh I see you're all better now." she said.

"Don't be so sour, I didn't think he'd actually push her, besides, weren't you worried about me?"

Narcissa ignored her, while it could be called a foul that Severus came on the field during a match the the only one under fire was Igor. Naturally.

….

 _Naturally Madam Pomfrey was called to look Lily over, but she was fine thanks to Severus, the match went as continued, with a few extra points for Slytherin's house. Igor had to sit out, he only had himself to blame but he was clearly angry with Lily._

 _This time, Gryffindor won...twice, once because of James and once because of Lily._

…

"I'll have you know that I was merely distracted, if it had been a fair match from the start we would have won." Lucius said.

They were in the dining hall after a cleaning up in the baths.

"Distracted? By what?" Lily asked.

"You're near death experience."

"Just imagine if Severus hadn't joined the team you would have been flattened." he said.

She shook the image out of her head and looked at Severus, she must have thanked him a hundred times already.

"You really are the fastest out of all of us."

He shrugged, he just acted on impulse, his first friend, he had to protect her.

"Aw look he's blushing."

"Ms. Evans?"

She turned her head at the sound of the deep voice she was surprised to see Vincent, she smiled.

"Mr. Krum?"

"I had to apologize on behalf of my idiot friend, what he did, was inexcusable." he said.

Her smile widened a bit.

"Thank you but you don't need to do that, I'm not injured."

"I'm glad for that, but it's shameful, if it was my time to beat you I would prefer it fair and square, for a moment it was a thrill a lot of seekers are afraid of me and move out of the way but you went head to head with me."

It was no surprise people moved, Victor was massive for his age, very intimidating some people thought he took several potions along with his diet plan to speed his size along. She stood up and offered a hand.

"Next time we can try again."

He shook her hand with a small smile and glanced at Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus.

"When I beat your friend I'm coming for you three as well."

"Good luck with that chum, just don't embarrass yourself." Lucius said, in a much friendlier, good sports type of way.

Vincent laughed.

….

 _Later that night in the common room James had his groupies fawning over him after his win, Lily was sitting with Molly and Tonks doing a little bit of studying. She was a little tired but it was a little early for bed._

…

"Oh Lily, aren't you going to come shower your teammate with a little praise?"

She rolled her eyes.

"She caught the snitch too, why don't you do some praising?" Tonks asked.

"Oh please that hardly counts, she fell off her broom first."

"That doesn't make it any less of a win." Molly added.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm the best, that's all that matters, hey we have time before curfew who wants to watch me soar through the sky."

Tonks shook her head as the girls squealed, when the room was cleared out a bit they sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Molly asked.

"No need to bother, he can ride his glory as long as he likes he doesn't bother me." Lily said.

"That was awfully sweet of Severus to come after you like he did." Molly said.

"It was more than sweet, he was like zoom." for some reason she started running in circles with a duck bill to emphasize the 'zoom'

They laughed at her as she did a dance, studying all but forgotten.

… _.._

 _As the year came to a close Lily, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, James, and Sirius were invited to join Professor Slughorn's Slug Club (?). Lily had never been as sad to leave school as she was now, but that was to be expected Hogwarts wasn't an ordinary school. While younger students were forbidden from using magic outside of school Professor Dumbledore did get in contact with the parents of Lily and her friends to allow them to at least travel by floo powder,and even practice very minor spells, like one used to lock a door or light a dark area only while in Lily's house._

 _It was a privilege that he sometimes gave to muggle born students, if they showed they could be trustworthy in class Lily certainly had, and her friends hadn't gotten into trouble so they were cleared as long as they didn't take advantage of the situation._

….

Petunia was in the car but she didn't say anything to Lily, not that it mattered she was telling their parents about her time in school any ways.

"You actually got on a broom and made it fly?" Nancy asked.

"It was the wildest thing, but of course they're not the type of broom you would clean with."

"And tell me, what about the homework? That's not really something we can help you with is it?" Franklin asked.

"I don't think so, it's all pretty easy, work sheets that can be completed with ink and a quill...oh and Professor Dumbledore said he called you about my friends visiting."

"Yes, with something floo.." Franklin said, trying to remember.

"It's a powder, you sprinkle it in a fire place and say where you want to go, they would contact me first to make sure you don't have any guests."

"How intriguing."

"It's not, didn't you learn anything normal?" Petunia hissed.

Lily ignored her.

"Oh and dad, I'm on a sports team."

"A wizard sport?"

"Yeah huh, it's called Quidditch."

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell me all about it." he said excitedly.

…

 **End Chapter**

 **(?) I didn't see a first name for Viktor's father, just Mr. Krum so yeah...and I like that name so why not.**

 **(?) Again confused on a timeline, I know he went to school at Durmstrang of course, and I know he was once a death eater, I'm not entirely sure of his age. Yes I know he becomes headmaster but we meet him in the fifth year right? That being said I'm saying he would be there now but in the real series I don't know his exact place.**

 **(?) I don't remember everyone that was invited out of the group so I either added some or I didn't lol.**

 **Ah the trials of just having fun with an AU fanfic, anyhoo I know, the first year is over already, well that's because I have a lot of story to get through. A lot of my scenes that are planned are a few years ahead so those will last longer. For now, I hope you enjoyed the first year.**


	8. Tobias and Petunia

**Warning: mentions of abuse here.**

…..

Seven

Petunia went right up to her room when they got back, Lily helped her mother make dinner, by the time it was ready she was leaving again.

"Where are you going young lady, dinner's ready." Nancy called.

"I'm going to Vernon's house, you said I could."

"But don't you want to spend time with..."

"No!" she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Lily looked down sadly, Nancy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad dear, she'll get over this little jealousy fit of hers."

Lily glanced at her.

"But I can't help it, I met so many other kids at school that I could call friends, and my own sister won't even talk to me for a few minutes without insults. We used to be close."

Nancy pulled her into a hug, she didn't really understand why Petunia was being like this, they raised the girls equally, neither one was left out. When Petunia excelled at sports when Lily had no interest she still supported her sister.

"I'll have a talk with her, but I want to see that smile, my dear girl always has a smile or two for mum doesn't she?"

Lily offered a smile.

"I don't suppose I could invite Severus over for dinner tomorrow could I?"

Nancy smiled.

"Absolutely, his mother too."

….

Severus had a different welcome waiting for him, and he didn't want it, he would have liked to go to the park but he had his bags so he would need to drop them off anyways. Sighing he opened the door, he would have called for his mother but he knew she wasn't there. He didn't want to be a bother since he knew she would be working when he got home, he just made sure he had some money to get a cab. He carefully went upstairs, listening for his father. He went to his room and put his bags on the floor before reaching for the light switch. Tobias was sitting on his bed waiting for him, he swallowed.

"Well if it isn't my little freak."

Severus rubbed his hands together nervously.

"H..hello sir." Tobias was threatening, large beefy man, muscle gained from working out, he was often intoxicated, and didn't much care for his wife or son.

Eileen was a good witch but some of her skills were lacking, in a fight before Severus was born he broke her wand. He only hit what could easily be concealed and Severus was far more timid than he let on, he was sure Tobias would kill his mother if he ever went against him.

"Tell me, how was school?" he said softly.

The change in attitude scared Severus more than he wished to admit, Tobias was insane.

….

The next day Tobias was outside doing the one thing that kept him calm, gardening, he was always taking care of his flowers. Eileen was just glad to see that he wasn't snapping at one of them, he could stay out there forever for all she cared. Know one knew why she stayed with him, which was for the best she didn't want anyone else being harmed, she could help Severus with his studies, but without her wand and due to other circumstances she couldn't do much else except show him that he was loved. She sat at the table and watched him do his homework for a bit.

"Dear I have to go into work again."

He tensed but kept a well practiced fake smile, she worked at a library simple work but as it was connected to the school and used for most of the clubs she had longer hours than most.

"Okay.."

"You know, since you can walk over there you could probably go see Lily if you wanted."

He nodded, he was hoping to ask her for permission, he was glad she beat him to it he didn't want to stay here with Tobias. She kissed the top of his head and headed upstairs to get ready. He was startled soon after when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer and was surprised to see Lily.

"How did..."

"Located your house on the map, it's one of the approved spells for first years to use, can I come in?"

He had only been to her house while they practiced with Eileen so she wouldn't have known otherwise.

"Uh yeah, sure I was just doing homework."

She shook her head as she walked by him.

"Already? Our break just started."

"I just wanted to get it out of the way."

"You should have come over, we could have started together."

"Well I was going to, my mum said I could."

She smiled.

"Where is your mother?"

"She's getting ready for work."

"Oh that's too bad, mum said I could invite you both over for dinner."

His smile widened.

"Well she should have a day off coming up soon."

"Just let me know."

"Ah Lily."

They looked up as she came down fixing her hair.

"Hi Mrs. Snape."

"Oh dear no, call me Eileen."

"Really?"

"Of course, did you have a nice time at Hogwarts?"

"I did it was the best, and your son here is a hero."

"He is?"

"Not really..."

"Ignore him he won't take any credit."

She told her about the way he saved her during Quidditch, she clapped her hands.

"Oh my he didn't tell me that."

"Severus you should talk more to your mother."

"What's all the noise in here?"

Eileen stepped in front of Lily.

"Severus's friend just stopped by to pick him up, hurry now dear don't keep Lily waiting."

Severus pushed his books in his bag and picked it up, Tobias glared at Lily as Severus pulled her out the door Eileen followed after them intending to give them a ride.

"That was your dad?"

"Yeah, he get's hostile with new people, just stay away from him." Severus said quietly.

Lily nodded.

….

Petunia was in the living room when they arrived she had brought Vernon, he was a little heavy set but had dressed nice for dinner. She groaned when her mother opened the door and let Lily and Severus in.

"What's the matter Petty?"

"That's my weird little sister and her creepy friend, just ignore them."

He nodded and looked over, he tilted his head.

"Hey I know that guy."(?)

They stood up and Severus frowned.

"Hi there Sev, where have you been?"

"Busy..."

"Oh you know Vernon?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah we're good friends."

Lily could just tell he was lying.

"You kids sit in the living room, I have some pudding you can have."

As they were left alone the tension was clear, Vernon look at Lily.

"Don't you know what sort of person this kid is? He doesn't even have any decent clothes to wear."

"Yes I do, and he's MY friend so you better be nice or I'll make sure you can't come over anymore."

"You're not in charge." Petunia said.

"I don't need to be, mum wants us to keep decent friends."

Nancy came in the room and set down several servings of the pale pink dessert, it was decorated with whip cream and frosting flowers.

"Are you expecting more visitors mum?" Lily asked.

"No but you are."

She looked behind her as Narcissa, Lucius, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, and Regulus even came down stairs.

"You guys!"

Severus relaxed as Lily hugged the girls, he greeted Lucius as he sat next to him and nodded to Arthur, Regulus, and Remus.

"Mother sent a letter for all of us and we came together." Narcissa said.

"There's so many, Narcissa tells me you know more people at school, Why didn't you tell me how popular you were?" Nancy said.

Lily grinned,during the final couple months Regulus started hanging out with them a bit more, he was quieter than his brother but was clear enough when he liked someone. Petunia turned beet red seeing Lily's large group.

"Oh I see our children have multiplied."

They politely greeted Franklin as he came in, he was pleased to see some proper manners and followed his wife into the kitchen.

"If I had known you were coming I could have gotten Severus earlier."

"Erm surprise?" Narcissa tried.

Lily laughed.

"Well we have all the time in the world to spend at home with our parents, we figured we could come see you now."

"Honestly Lily do you have to strive to embarrass me?" Petunia snapped.

"Petunia no one is doing anything to you, now you can introduce yourself and be a part of the group or you can sulk elsewhere." Lily said.

"Bringing a whole lot of freaks is doing something to me!"

"What did you just call us you little twit?" Tonks said, angry.

"You heard me, and what's wrong with your hair, make it a normal color you ugly..."

Tonks was about to jump on her but Remus yanked her back and Lily picked up one of the desserts and shoved it in her sister's face.

"Hey now what's going on in here?" Franklin asked as he heard Petunia screaming.

"Dad they haven't even said anything to her and she's already insulting them." Lily started.

"I hate you you're such an embarrassment when you die it'll be the happiest day of my life." Petunia yelled.

Everyone stared at her and Lily frowned.

"Well unfortunately for you I'm healthy as a horse I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"That's enough, Vernon I'll show you out, Petunia go clean up and get to bed without dinner."

She stormed up the stairs.

"I hate you too, you think that cow is better than me!"

She slammed her door and Molly put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Who is that awful girl?"

"My sister...I guess." Lily said, feeling depressed.

…

 **End Chapter**

 **(Also I know I keep switching 'mother' terms, it's just so I don't over use one, even though I've used mum a lot already lol, and their mothers won't be in a lot of chapters so you'll see this less.)**

 **(?) I know Lily was good friends with Severus, but I don't know if he spent enough time at her house to meet Vernon in the real series.**


	9. Sleep over

…

Eight

Later that night Lily's sadness was replaced by her friends, it was hard to stay depressed when you had a group supporting you. It still hurt of course, but she could ignore it, the guys were going to go hang out with Severus before they left and Nancy said Lily could have a sleepover with the girls. Lily cleaned up her room and made room for Tonks, Narcissa, and Molly she was looking forward to a night of chatting. Her parents had plans to go out on a date so she wasn't worried about being rushed off to bed. Narcissa was the first to come back with an over night bag and sleeping bag, she looked a little guilty.

"What's the matter Narcissa?" Lily asked.

She led her up to her room which was decorated with soft pastels, there was a white bed and a light brown dresser and desk. She had a walk in closet, though this room was smaller, Petunia was still annoyed she missed out on that but Lily wasn't switching with her. She dropped her bag down and folded her robe to sit on the dresser.

"Bellatrix."

"You could have brought her along mum wouldn't have minded one more."

"No that seemed rude, your mother was nice enough to entertain us while you got Severus and invited us to stay I wouldn't have just brought someone without asking ahead of time."

Lily smiled at her.

"Well don't worry, she can come next time."

"Yeah I suppose, we definitely have to get together...oh have you talked to Professor Pyre?"

They had been doing well at him and were coming out lessons less tired than before.

"Yes he's on break, he can travel between books, he normally doesn't need to but he said he's a bit rusty since it's been a while since his last students, next year he'll be here for studying outside of school."

"You think it's okay to use that outside of school?"

"I would think so, if we are just doing minor spells here and there, changing a tree into a cow is hardly cause for concern in the middle of nowhere." Lily said, with a laugh.

Narcissa nodded.

"For now I'm kind of happy to have break, I never thought I was moving that much until I woke up sore, I suppose I'm out of shape."

Lily laughed.

"I know how you feel, my shoulder has been stiff for a couple of days, but I think it will be worth it, you know what I think? In the future, wizards and witches that can't be trusted should have wands while the rest of us should learn both ways, just in case, you know?"

"Sounds good to me, more people should know how to do this, I imagine it would be easier to defend yourself if you used your entire body in a spell."

They quieted as Nancy called for Lily, telling her that Tonks and Molly were back.

…..

Once they were in their sleep wear Lily showed them the board games that they could play, while it doesn't seem so fascinating when you can use magic they hadn't been exposed to muggle items before and it was just as good.

"Should we...I don't know, try again with your sister Lily?" Molly asked.

She didn't really want to but reasoned that she didn't know Petunia like Lily did, and wondered if she was always like that.

"Not tonight, maybe some other time, she can stay mad for days when she's unhappy with me."

Tonks shook her head.

"She shouldn't be that way, everyone likes you."

Lily laughed.

"Oh hardly, I'm not as fun at parties as a certain duck."

Tonks took her chance to change her mouth into a duck bill to prance about the room, giggling, which was an odd sort of high pitched quacking sound. Petunia banged on the door.

"Don't be so loud I'm trying to sleeping."

Taking the bill away Tonks hit the door in the same fashion.

"Oh sod off it's only seven thirty."

They heard her stomping back into her room, Lily shook her head, ready to ignore her bad tempered sister.

….

Early the next morning Lily woke up to the smell of breakfast, she really missed her mother's cooking though Hogwarts had plenty of good food she just liked her mother's home cooked dishes. She sat up, Narcissa stretched and rubbed her eyes, Lily grinned, she had never seen the girl with messy hair.

"..What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Six."

"Oh..I would love to sleep until noon."

"You could but then you'd miss breakfast."

Narcissa shrugged, though she was hungry so she supposed she could get up now, Tonks was sleeping all over, her leg was on Narcissa and her head was on Molly's shoulder, she was even snoring.

"Looks like Tonks got comfortable."

"Too comfortable, she could have at least chosen to pin Molly down instead."

She threw her pillow at the girl, who only snorted and rolled into a ball.

"Good luck trying to wake her, she's always cheerful but not much of a morning person."

"Oh!...I am not a pillow Tonks!" Molly grumbled.

Tonks moved and Lily was sure she was waking up but chose to pick on Molly anyways.

"Lies..." she mumbled.

"Girls?"

Nancy opened the door and giggled at the sight.

"Good morning girls, I see you're busy."

"Morning." they said in unison.

"...Ohhh I smell sausage, lead me.." Tonks said as she finally pulled up into a sitting position.

Lily laughed, Nancy knocked on Petunia's door as they went downstairs.

"Petunia, come down and eat."

She opened the door.

"I know you're hungry." Nancy said.

"Are they all still here?"

"Of course, they just went downstairs."

"Then I'm not hungry."

"Petunia stop acting childish you still owe your sister an apology."

She slammed the door in her mother's face and Nancy sighed, she went downstairs, Franklin had joined the girls.

"Oh no this isn't going to work, there is not enough testosterone in this kitchen."

Nancy laughed.

"Perhaps the boys can join us next time."

"Not perhaps, definitely, do you know how often my girls ignore me when I try to talk about hunting?"

They laughed, he was completely teasing he had no problem with the situation, he was also interested in hearing more about Hogwarts.

"For what it's worth I've been hunting before, we caught these giant birds that lay eggs before they fly off they come in a lot of different flavors." Tonks said.

"Now we have ourselves a conversation, tell me about it, our eggs only come in one flavor."

…..

Weeks passed by quickly Lily worked on her homework slowly, but for the most part it was complete, she didn't want to keep it undone too long in case she forgot something. Christmas was coming up and the playground was covered in snow. Everyone had come to visit a few more times, and they had chosen to spend time at the park instead of bothering hanging around Petunia. Severus was meeting her there, he was happy to see her, he'd been avoiding his father easily by spending time with his friends he was looking forward to going back to school but was going to miss the easy days they had.

"Hey Lily?"

"Oh Sev."

"I had to come bring your present."

She frowned.

"But..."

"I know it's early but mum has plans to leave and I'm supposed to go with her."

"No that's okay, but I still have yours at home."

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, I can get it another time."

She gave him a hug for now, she was going to miss seeing him whenever she liked too.

….

 **End Chapter**


	10. Second year is coming

**(RedDestiny92: A common problem I have isn't normally writer's block, but connection, my internet was a bit funky for a couple of days so I assure I planned to update, but not much I can do about not being able to load the site. Sorry about that :D.)**

….

Nine

When Lily got back she saw that Vernon had been allowed to come over again, she frowned as Petunia gave her a dirty look, with an eye roll she went upstairs. She set the present down and dug his out of her drawer. She wanted to make sure that he got his present before he left, to some it wouldn't seem like much but it was a copy of a potions book he had wanted it but didn't have enough money at the time. She went downstairs again intending to take it to his house.

"Where are you going?" Petunia asked.

She sighed.

"Out."

"Mum! Lily's sneaking out."

She shook her head as Nancy walked out of the hallway, she smiled seeing the dark green box in her hand.

"Are you going to give Severus his Christmas present dear?"

"Yes, he just gave me mine."

She had sent letters asking what the others might like and sent them via owl already, a brush that was charmed to do her hair as she thought of styles, make up that changed colors along with animal textures for Tonks, muggle cooking books for Molly who insisted that she wanted to learn some more unique recipes. For the guys she wasn't sure what to get them and settled on specialty treats that were only sold at this time of year. She followed the same path she had taken before.

….

When she got close she saw in the window that Tobias was sleeping with his head on the table, several bottles of booze around him. She didn't want to wake him up, backing up she looked up to see if she could see Severus, spotting him leaning against the window she threw a pebble at the glass. He turned his head and she waved. He opened it and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here Lily?" he called in a whisper.

"Delivering your present."

He smiled at her.

"You didn't have to rush over here for that..."

"But I did anyways."

He climbed on the tree branch close to his window like he had so many times in the past to escape his father. He moved down until he was in front of her, she held it to him.

"You can open it if you want."

"Did you open yours?"

"Not yet, I wanted to get here before you went to sleep."

Shaking his head he opened it, he stared at the cover under the dim light of the streetlight, she cocked her head.

"Did I get the wron..."

He hugged her.

"Thank you Lily, I was just thinking about saving it up for it this will help me out the whole time we're at Hogwarts."

She smiled.

"You're welcome." she said, glad that she hadn't made a mistake.

He flipped through a few pages showing her the spells, it wasn't a very large book, but that didn't matter when he opened it and closed it the text changed he did that several times to show her all the potions they would be learning in the future. It had been on sale, normally it was more expensive and now she knew why, she was really happy to give him something that he really liked.

While they had been Diagon Alley she had taken the allowance she saved and put it in her vault at Gringotts, her parents had also taken some of the money they saved for her university fund, she was the smart one, the hard worker they planned to send her to university for sure. Though knowing what was beyond Hogwarts they wanted her to be prepared for that of course she would still have a fund if she made other plans but they hardly wanted to send her to Hogwarts without money. She went out and got a withdrawal before shopping. She said good bye and hurried on her way while he went back up the tree.

…..

Lily got home and went straight to her room to double check her homework, on her bed was a mix of colored boxes a little elf was standing next to the bed. He shuffled a bit.

"Hello Miss I'm Dobby, Dobby belongs to the house of Malfoy, Lord Lucius said to deliver these to you, they're from all your friends." (?)

She smiled.

"Thank you Dobby, will you take my thank you notes back?"

"Yes Miss."

She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a chocolate bar to give to him.

"And this is for you, it was nice of you to bring these now."

Dobby stared at her nervously as he took it.

"Really Miss? Dobby was following orders."

"You should always thank people, work or not."

He smiled at her as he thanked her, he'd never met someone so nice.

….

Time was going by so quickly, it felt like she had just gotten her various gifts from her friends, then her birthday came and went and now she was finishing her shopping for the new school year. Narcissa had been more excited about the brush than she thought she would be she even showed up with pretty curls while they shopped together. Lily's Christmas gift was sitting on her shoulder, it was a little stuffed bear, that came to life. It was pink and Lily often found it clinging to her when she had left it on her bed. She named it Perry, she was sure she would have to pack it up somewhere so she didn't find it in her luggage.

"Did Tonks and Molly get their things already?"

"I think they're still on holiday, Tonks said she planned to have their things shipped to her house when it was time to leave. We should do that one year, go around, just the two of us it would be fun to split up time."

"Yeah, but what would we do?"

"Well when we're not being fabulous we can practice with Professor Pyre."

Lily laughed.

"If we can get our parents to go for it sure."

"Just you wait Lily, it'll be the best and I know because we could just charm our parents into saying 'yes'"

She cheered excitedly as Lily shook her head with a giggle, she missed her friend and couldn't wait to get back to school.

…

 **End Chapter**

 **(?) So I don't know Dobby's exact age but I think he would be here now..**

 **Also I know it's quick but that'll happen sometimes hope you liked it :D**


End file.
